


Monopoly

by aserenitatum



Series: Rare Pair Week 2018 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, PP Rare Pair Week 2018, Pitch Perfect 3 spoilers (if you squint), There's a lot of swearing, meet the parents/family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: “I did the math, Aubrey! There’s no way you could afford Park Place!” Stacie shouts.“You’ve been stealing and hiding hotels!” Aubrey throws back.“Aubrey Louise Posen!”Stacie’s heated retort dies on her lips when she hears the loud, thundering voice and sees Aubrey blanch, eyes going wide in surprise as her spine straightens.aka the one where Stacie goes on the USO tour and Aubrey's dad shows up earlierFor the Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week prompt: "Meet the Parents/Family"





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> this one deviates from Pitch Perfect 3 in that Stacie isn't pregnant and goes on the USO tour with the Bellas and Aubrey's dad shows up just a bit earlier than in the movie.
> 
> I haven't proofread this one so if you see any mistakes, please let me know!!

“You fucking bitch!” 

The loud exclamation makes everybody turn to Stacie in surprise.  

“It’s not my fault you don’t know how to play this game,” Aubrey says, casually counting the money in her hand. 

“What kind of bullshit—you’re not supposed to make alliances in this game!”  

“Oh, you really wanna go there with me?” Aubrey says, finally throwing down the money when she sees that Stacie isn’t letting up.  

“Guys, maybe we should—” Chloe tries to interject but then Stacie’s getting up from her chair and she knows any attempt at stopping this is futile.  

“Oh, I already went there! Bought a house and moved in, now I’m remodeling the kitchen!”  

Beca laughs but Aubrey shoots her a nasty look and Beca pretends to cough.  

“Last time you formed alliances and now you’re suddenly miss high horse pretending that it’s not okay when I do it? You’re a fucking hypocrite!” Aubrey shoots back, and now there’s actual bite to her tone and Jessica and Ashley subtly put away their phones to watch this fight. Chloe sighs in defeat when she hears Aubrey’s Southern accent slowly slip into her words, and she throws down her money, finally accepting that the game is no longer salvageable. 

“You can’t keep bringing up old situations to justify the bullshit you’re trying to pull!” Stacie throws back.  

“I’m only taking a page out of your playbook! It’s not my fault you’re too dumb to not see that!”  

Cynthia Rose finally gives up on reading her book, closes it loudly and makes eye contact with Jessica and Ashley, who shrug.  

“I’m too dumb? You literally turned down the good property I offered you! That’s real stupidity!” Stacie says. 

“I didn’t have a fucking mortgage! I couldn’t pay for it then!”  

“I told you I accept sexual favours!”  

Flo groans softly, crinkles her nose at the insinuation. “Come on guys,” she urges but Aubrey and Stacie are heated, both standing and yelling at each other.  

“That’s a fucking lie and you know it!” Aubrey yells. “You said that last time and left me hanging for three days!”  

Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose start quietly taking bets on the fight.  

“You didn’t have sex for three whole days?” Beca asks in surprise.  

“That’s none of your business!” Stacie angrily yells at Beca, who flinches at the tone.  

“Stay out of it, Hobbit!” Aubrey shouts and Beca throws up her hands, looks at Chloe who just shrugs in response, not wanting to get involved in the squabble.  

“You clearly have it out for me out of petty revenge!” Stacie says.  

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Aubrey says, crosses her arms defensively.  

Lilly whispers something but none of them hear her.  

“You’re still mad at me that I wouldn’t have sex with you in the hot tub,” Stacie says, pointing her index finger at Aubrey accusingly.  

“You’re right! I’m still mad because you promised you would after I went down on you for an hour!” Aubrey yells back, smacks Stacie’s hand away from the space between them.  

“Gross, guys, come on,” Jessica whines.  

“Why are you pretending that you didn’t enjoy that, Aubrey?!”  

“I really would have enjoyed a fucking orgasm, Stacie!” 

“And that’s why you’re abusing your friendship with Chloe now?! To screw me over?!” 

“Hey!” Chloe interjects but it’s mostly an empty protest for the sake of protesting.  

“I’m doing it because you’re a lying, cheating piece of shit!” 

“I’m the cheater? You think we haven’t all noticed you stealing money from the bank?” Stacie accuses and Aubrey reels back as if she’s been physically slapped.  

There’s a soft bleep before the door to the hotel suite opens, and Lilly and Cynthia Rose look up and eagerly motion Emily in. She looks confused, hesitant to step into the room, having heard the fight from outside. The Bellas’ eyes go wide when they see who’s with Emily, and suddenly they’re all trying to stop the fight from continuing, and Cynthia Rose genuinely considers lifting one of them away from the other but before she can even begin to form an action plan, the argument takes a turn for the worse, gets louder, and Cynthia Rose decides it’s too late to intervene now.  

“How fucking dare you?!” Aubrey yells, and she’s holding a tiny top hat in her hand and Chloe’s genuinely afraid she’s going to throw it at Stacie, glances quickly between the fighting couple and their new guest.  

“You’re certainly not denying it!”  

“Because it’s a preposterous statement!” 

“Uh, guys?” Fat Amy tries to interject loudly, but both Aubrey and Stacie are completely red in the face and don’t even hear her.  

“I did the math, Aubrey! There’s no way you could afford Park Place, you cheating bitch!”  

“You’ve been stealing and hiding hotels, you lying whore!” Aubrey throws back.  

“Aubrey Louise Posen!”  

Stacie’s heated retort dies on her lips when she hears the loud, thundering voice and sees Aubrey blanch, eyes going wide in surprise as her spine straightens.  

Aubrey's whole body is tense when she turns at the sound of her name, knows the inflection and tone well enough to realise exactly who it is but she’s still shocked to see her father there, confusion and disappointment written clearly across his face.  

“What the devil is going on here?”  

“Just a game of Monopoly, sir,” Chloe quickly explains, hastily getting up from her seat to stand in front of the general. “I’m Chloe, it’s so nice to finally meet you,” she says cheerfully, holds out her hand and the man shakes it firmly.  

“Nice to meet you,” he says.  

Aubrey is infinitely grateful to her best friend for knowing her so well, knowing that she needs a minute to compose herself and to get down from her angry energy and the Bellas all take Chloe’s lead, slowly but one by one introducing themselves to Aubrey’s dad.  

Stacie walks around Aubrey, softly brushes her fingers across the blonde’s back and their eyes meet and Aubrey still looks a wild mix of panicked and tense so Stacie tries to look as reassuring as she can.  

When Stacie introduces herself to Aubrey’s dad, he huffs and takes a second to look over her but doesn’t refuse to shake her hand.  

All the girls have introduced themselves, but Aubrey’s still hovering by the table.  

“Can I get a hug?” the older man says with a smile and it dissolves all of Aubrey’s tension and she all but flies into his arms.  

“Hi daddy!” Aubrey says, happily settling into the hug when her father wraps his arms around her. “I thought you weren’t going to make it until tomorrow?”  

“Surprise,” he says in a droll voice. When she pulls away he stands up straight, holds his right hand up to his temple in a salute.  

Aubrey straightens, mirrors his salute and he nods. “Punching bag!” he says, holds his hands out for her to punch and she does it gleefully, counting to eight and then he’s laughing, giving her a high five.  

“I can’t believe you’re really here,” Aubrey says softly and he smiles at her.  

“Couldn’t miss my bumblebee’s last performance,” he says, looks around the room at the others Bellas.  

“I found him in the lobby looking for you,” Emily interjects quickly and Aubrey smiles at her.  

“Why didn’t you warn us?” Stacie whispers to her when Aubrey and her dad turn back to talk to each other.  

“I did,” Lilly whispers but they don’t hear her. 

“We tried,” Emily hisses.  

“You two wouldn’t stop yelling,” Ashley says from Stacie’s other side.  

“Be happy he didn’t hear you yelling about orgasms,” Cynthia Rose says and Stacie pales.  

“Do you have time for lunch with your old man?” General Posen says, and Aubrey turns to look at the table where there’s still money and property cards strewn about.  

“Game’s over. Nobody wins,” Chloe says firmly, folding up the Monopoly board and the girls laugh at that.  

Stacie crosses her arms and Aubrey turns to look at her in challenge.  

“I’d love to have lunch,” Aubrey says, turning back to face her father. “Do you mind if Stacie joins us?”  

General Posen looks surprised at the request.  

“I’m actually not hungry, so…” Stacie tries to say but then General Posen is glaring at her and _oh, wow_ , so that’s where Aubrey gets it from. 

“Daddy, could you wait outside for a couple minutes while I grab my things?”  

General Posen nods, kisses his daughter on the cheek quickly and bids the rest of the Bellas goodbye.  

“Aubrey, what the hell?” Stacie hisses at the blonde as soon as the door to the suite closes behind Aubrey’s father.  

“What?” Aubrey asks.  

“I just called you a cheating bitch in front of your dad, I don’t think I should be having a sit-down meal with him,” Stacie says and she looks freaked out, but Aubrey is surprisingly calm.  

“I don’t know when I’ll get to see him again and I really want to introduce you,” Aubrey says softly, and Stacie sighs, melting at the words. “Please, baby?” Aubrey says, stepping close and tugging Stacie’s body into hers by the belt loops of Stacie’s jeans.  

“You’re lucky I love you so much,” Stacie grumbles but Aubrey can see her lips quirk, can see how hard she’s trying not to smile and give in. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” Aubrey whispers into her ear and Stacie groans in complaint, knows she can’t refuse now.  

“You know your dad is still waiting outside,” Fat Amy interrupts them loudly, and Stacie glares at Fat Amy when Aubrey physically recoils and pulls away.  

“Meeting the parents with no prep? Good luck, Stacie!” Emily says cheerfully and Stacie’s mouth drops open, eyes going wide when she realises that Legacy is right and _oh, fuck_.  

“Why would you even say that?” Stacie shrieks and Aubrey is pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.  

“It’ll be fine!” Chloe presses. “You’ll have lunch with Aubrey’s dad and it’ll go super well and you’ll live happily ever after!”  

Both Aubrey and Stacie look extremely skeptical of Chloe’s words, but it’s Chloe, and she’s beaming at them with her boundless positive energy.  

“What are you worried about? He knows you like girls, right?” Cynthia Rose asks, but Aubrey hesitates, bites her lip and now Stacie really thinks she’s going to faint.  

“Aubrey!” she says, scandalised.  

“Oh, no,” Cynthia Rose says with a grimace and all the other Bellas look some sort of disapproving and concerned. 

Even Chloe looks like she thinks the lunch is going to be a disaster, and Stacie’s quick to catch the redhead’s mouth twisting.  

“Chloe thinks this is a bad idea! I’m not going,” Stacie says resolutely and Chloe quickly corrects her face, smiles widely again but they can all see how fake it is.  

“No, you _have_ to go to lunch,” Beca interjects strongly and Aubrey gestures as if to say “see?”  

“How are you on her side?”  

“Aubrey already invited you, you can’t stand her up like that, it would give a bad first impression,” Flo pipes up and both Aubrey and Beca nod.  

“She called me a lying whore in front of her dad, I don’t think I can be redeemed,” Stacie says, desperation heavily tingeing her tone. 

“All the more reason to go to lunch,” Ashley points out.  

Stacie looks betrayed, but when she turns to look at Aubrey, she frowns because the woman seems to be taking it all in stride and isn’t nearly as freaked out as Stacie.  

“How are you not losing it right now?” Stacie whispers, a little concerned by how calm Aubrey is.  

“Why should I be?” she asks and Stacie truly feels like she’s in some sort of alternate reality where they’ve reversed roles.  

“Several reasons, most of which have to do with you being in a relationship with a girl and your father not knowing that.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Aubrey says and Stacie genuinely has to look around the room to make sure she isn’t hearing things.  

“What?”  

“I don’t care what he thinks,” Aubrey says and Chloe beams at them, already knowing what Aubrey’s going to say and feeling oddly proud of her best friend. Stacie, however, can’t seem to read between the lines.

“Now I’m really worried about you on top of everything else,” Stacie says, frowning deeply and Aubrey rolls her eyes in exasperation.  

She turns to her girlfriend, takes Stacie’s hands and forces the brunette to look at her. “I love you, Stacie, and nothing my dad has to say can ever make me not love you.”  

The Bellas collectively coo at the sentiment and Stacie can’t help but melt at the words, reaching for Aubrey and kissing her quickly and deeply.  

“I know you care what he thinks,” Stacie whispers against Aubrey’s lips but the blonde shrugs and looks so sure of herself that Stacie can’t help but believe her a little.  

They’re both distracted by a soft sniffle next to them and Stacie has to laugh when she sees Chloe wipe away tears. 

“Chlo,” Aubrey says in that get-your-shit-together tone she’s known for, but Chloe’s immune to it. 

“You’ve come so far,” she says in a shaky voice, hand pressed against her chest and Stacie laughs at that but then Aubrey’s looking at her with affront.  

“Dude, get it together,” Beca whispers to Chloe, but then she turns to the couple. “She’s right, though.”  

A murmur of agreement goes around the room. 

“He’s still waiting,” Fat Amy says impatiently and then Stacie’s eyes widen again, but Aubrey cups her jaw, makes Stacie look at her.  

“It’ll be okay,” Aubrey says reassuringly.  

“We’ll be okay?”  

“Yes. I promise. And my promises actually mean something,” she adds brazenly and then Stacie’s narrowing her eyes at Aubrey.  

Stacie opens her mouth to protest, but Beca yells “No!” before she can say anything. 

“No more Monopoly for you two!” Beca says and she’s trying to look intimidating while pointing at the couple, but Aubrey and Stacie seem nonplussed, quickly looking at each other and back at Beca and laughing at the short brunette.  

“You’re cute,” Stacie says with a short giggle.  

“You can’t keep us away from Monopoly,” Aubrey says with a defiant grin and Beca groans in defeat, throwing up her arms. “Let’s go?” Aubrey asks, slipping her hand into Stacie’s and motioning to the door with her head.  

Stacie takes a deep breath and nods. “Yeah, let’s go.”  

“Good luck! And try not to think about how you’ve defiled Aubrey while looking at her military father!” Fat Amy says with a laugh that Aubrey can’t help but echo.

Stacie makes a strangled noise in betrayal but before she can say anything else, Aubrey forcefully shoves her out the door and the Bellas all burst into laughter.  

“So,” Fat Amy starts, closing the door behind them. “Bets?”


End file.
